1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer system and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a computer system and a control method thereof that includes an auxiliary power supply capable of being charged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer system (hereinafter “computer system”) such as a laptop computer generally employs a main power supply, such as an alternating current (AC) adapter, and an auxiliary power supply capable of being charged, such as a battery. A conventional computer system periodically checks the battery. If the battery is equipped in the computer system that is coupled to the AC adopter and a predetermined battery charging condition is satisfied, the battery starts charging. The magnitude of a charging current is preset when the battery is charged.
If the battery charging condition is satisfied in a conventional computer system, the battery automatically starts charging. The user cannot control a charging mode of the battery as desired when the battery is charged. For example, even though the user may want the battery to be charged more promptly or does not want the battery to be charged, there is no method to control the battery in the conventional computer system.